Insanity's Grip (Gravity Falls Fanfiction)
by sb0863
Summary: Sapphire and Ruby are twins, and also polar opposites. While Ruby's always been that girl who's all bunnies and rainbows, Sapphire's always known the darkness the world has to offer. However, an incident two years ago left Ruby with amnesia. Sapphire blames herself for this, and shields her twin from the hauntings that lurk around every corner. (Has Swears and suggestive stuff btw)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Why the hell did you do this you bastard?!" I screamed, "I thought we had a deal!"

Bill just floated over my head and laughed, "Well I figured that you wouldn't want your sister to know what you've been all this time, so I wiped her memory. She won't remember a thing now, not even her own name!"

I growled, clenching my fists tightly until blood seeped out of my palm, "Damn it Bill… We agreed to be partners to find that place… then you go fuck it up by erasing my sister's memory! It'll take years to get her back to the way she was! Do you hear me?! Years Bill!"

"Yeesh yeesh Sappy! You're overreacting! What's a person's memory to them anyhow?" Bill asked as he turned upside down.

"Everything Bill!" I roared at him, picking up my sister, "And let me tell you Bill… I will always remember this…" I growled menacingly, "I'm through working for you! So goodbye, you JackAss…"

I ran out of the bunker, my sister in my arms. We'd find a place to call home! We just had to!

I found a cave and we went inside…

I looked to my sleeping sister. The mark of the Insanity Triangle over her left eye, clear as day. I sighed and placed a hand over that eye, whispering the incarnation for the Hidden Mark. When I removed my hand, the mark was gone.

I sighed, looking up to the full moon, "Your scar will only show during the nights of pure darkness, when the moon has hidden in fear of the dream demon I once knew…" I whispered, before sealing the spell with a kiss to her forehead.

My sister stirred and opened her eyes slightly, moaning in pain. I helped her sit up, rubbing her back gently, "Ruby…" I whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Ruby looked to me with confused eyes, "Wh-Who are you? What happened?" She stuttered.

I sighed sadly and pet her hair gently to calm her down, "Ruby, I'm your twin sister… as for what happened…" I squeezed my eyes shut, "I'm sorry Ruby… That man wiped your mind, and I couldn't stop him…

A few hours later, when Ruby was asleep, I went outside and opened my journal, letting the light of the full moon expose the invisible ink. I took out my pen and began to write.

_Through out my studies, I've found that friendship isn't worth it anything. You place all your trust in someone, then they go behind your back and hurt your loved ones. And today, I've learned an important lesson… _I changed to my visible ink pen, and wrote the down the last words I would ever write in that journal before returning it to where I found it three years ago.

_Trust No One…_

(Alright. There's the prologue. All credit for Ruby goes to my good friend Natalie. I hope this got you excited for the first chapter.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"OH MY GOSH!" I flinched as my sister happy shriek pierced my ears, "Sapphire there's gonna be a pet show! Can we go please please please please please please please?!" She begged me, cutting off the circulation to my arm as she grasped onto it.

I growled and shook her off of me, "Ruby, pet shows are full of snobby people willing to sell of their pet's soul so they can look good and get a few bucks…" I glanced at my empty cup, wishing I had enough for a refill, "Which we could really use… I'm not wasting what money we have left for admission into some stupid contest…"

Ruby got right up in my face, "But Sapphire! We never get to do anything fun!" She whined.

"And if you didn't loose us every job we got, we would have enough money to do fun things…"I muttered under my breath so she wouldn't hear me.

"What was that?" She asked me.

I sighed, "The answer's a no Ruby. Now finish your drink. Probably gonna be the last bit of purified water we'll have for the month. We'll have to get water from the streams until we get more money…"

"But Sapphire!" She whimpered, staring into my soul with her bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but glace over to her left one, which is always noticeably brighter. A reminder to me always, that she didn't have any memories of doing anything fun anymore.

_You did this to her… You monster…_

I shook my head, sighing, "Fine… But you'll be helping at the next job we get…" I mumbled, handing over what little cash we had left.

Ruby squealed and grabbed my hand dragging me down to where the show was taking place, only to find a run down little shack there. I stuck a twig in the ground, looking at the shadow, "We're a few hours early Ruby. You said it started at 10:00 AM right? Well it's 8 right now. Look, just go into the weird store and look around. I gotta go take a wiz behind a tree or some shit."

"Alright. Come in after you're done." She said as she skipped into the store.

I walked into the stood, a big smile on my face. Maybe I could find something here that I could give to Sapphire. She never smiles, and I'm determined to-

"OH MY GOSH A PIG!" I squealed before rushing over to the pig and hugging him.

"Ah, I see you're a pig lover huh?" I looked up to see a girl my age walking over to me, "He's my pet pig, and his name is Waddles. I call him that because waddles. Waaaaaaadles!" She laughed as she took her pig and made him waddle.

I laughed as well before sticking out my hand, "My name's Ruby. Nice to meet you!"

The girl took my hand and shook it, "My name's Mabel! The pleasure's mine! Hey, are you here for the pet show?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. My sister gave me the rest of her money to get into the show."

Mabel waved her hand down, "Pft, no need. I'm sure I can get you in for free! Gruncle Stan!" She called and a man in a suit came in, "Gruncle Stan, my friend Ruby wants to get into the Pet Show we're having. Can we get her in for free?"

"Only if she can help set up. Then yeah, I don't see why not. I'm feeling generous today!" he said.

Mabel and I looked at each other and smiled. This was gonna be great!

I sighed as I stood up, looking around as I zipped up my pants. Then I took my rope and tried it as a belt.

_Ruby better not have gotten into any trouble while I was gone… _I muttered to myself.

As I walked jogged through the forest, I looked around, recognizing the towering trees that blocked out the sunlight. How long had it been since I'd been here? A year? Two years?

**CRASH!**

"OWW!" I yelled, falling backwards. Leaves flew in the air as I hit the ground, getting shit in my mouth, "Hey watch where you're going bitch!" I snapped, glaring at the person who ran into me.

"I could say the same to you asshole!" He suddenly covered his mouth, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I have no idea where that came from!" He said as he stood up, "Here, let me help you up." He stuck out his hand to pull me up, but I just pushed it away.

"I can get up by myself, thank you very much…" I muttered, brushing myself off. I then looked at the boy. He certainly was wimpy looking. Though his cap gave him a sorta cool look.

"OK, well sorry…" He muttered, "So what are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"

"It's none of your business boy." I growled, "I just came out here to do something and take a look around. I know these woods like the back of my hand."

The boy chuckled, "Oh I doubt it sissy. These woods hold more secrets than you know…" He picked a strangely familiar book off the ground and placed it in his jacket, "So where're you heading?"

"Mystery Shack." I grumbled, "My sister decided to use the rest of our money for a stupid pet show…"

The boy suddenly smiled, "I'm heading that was right now! Why don't you come along with me?"

I scowled, "I would never-" But I stopped cold when I felt an eerily familiar gaze on me, "Actually, thanks. I'll walk with you." I muttered with a shiver, glancing up to the tree tops, where I saw the transparent, shimmering outline of a triangle.

He was still here…

"Hey, what'cha looking at?" The boy asked me, looking to my focal point.

I shook my head, "Probably just my imagination… Come on let's go." I looked to the boy, "Oh by the way, I never got your name."

"Oh yeah!" The boy stuck out his hand for me to shake, "Name's Dipper Pines. What's yours?"

I turned away, "Sapphire. Sapphire Rivers." I muttered, "Can we go already?"

Dipper nodded and we went back to the shack, where Ruby was talking with some other girl on the porch.

Ruby looked over to me and waved, grinning ear to ear, "Sapphire! I want you to meet my new friend Mabel!"

I stopped in my tracks, stiffened, "Friend?"

Dipper looked to me, "Something wrong Sapphire?"

Ruby stood up and walked over to me, "Sapphire? What's up?"

I glanced behind me, then sighed, "Ruby, we have to go…"

"What? Why?" Ruby gasped, "What about the pet show?! You promised you'd let me see it!" She whimpered.

I scowled, "Look Ruby. There's something around here that's dangerous, and we need to get as far away as possible."

"But I wanna see the Pet Show!" She got up in my face and stared into my eyes, "Please?!" Her left eye glowing more clearly than normal.

I flinched, _You did that to her you monster… _I almost gave in, until I realized, _and it'll happen again if she's not kept safe…_

I shook myself, "No Ruby. Remember what I told you?" I whispered in her ear, "Trust no one…"

Ruby pushed me away, "It's not my fault that you have trust issues Sapphire! Why won't you trust anyone?! Why don't you trust me?!"

"I'm only trying to protect you Ruby!" I snapped, and then recoiled. I had finally snapped, and yelled at my twin sister.

But Ruby's eyes softened, "Sapphire… Is it that man you were talking about? The one that caused my amnesia?"

"Amnesia? You mean-" Dipper started.

Ruby nodded, "Two years ago, in this forest, I lost every memory I had. Sapphire knows how it happened though, but refuses to tell me."

I opened my mouth to explain, but Mabel beat me to it, "Oh you poor thing! Come on in. We'll help you out." Mabel took her inside.

Dipper then looked to me, "So… You do know then… About the secrets of this town?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I trust no one with my secrets."

Dipper starte

d, "Sapphire-"

"HEY DIPPER! Bring her in! We're gonna eat!" I heard a voice from inside.

My stomach rumbled at the mention. Ruby and I hadn't had anything to eat in a week.

Dipper looked to me and smiled, "Come on. We'll talk over brunch."

Dipper took me into the shack and into the housing quarters. Mabel and Ruby were already eating cinnamon pancakes, stuffing their faces and making a mess.

At the counter were two guys that looked to be twins, but one looked older than the other, "Come on in sweetheart. How do you like your hot cakes?' Asked the younger one.

I sat down slowly at the table, looking around anxiously. I never liked the indoors. It made me feel like a trapped animal…

"What's up with her?" The older one asked.

"She's always been like this as far as I can remember." Ruby said through a mouth full of whipped cream.

I cringed, "Ruby, eat with your mouth closed. We're not animals…"

"Wait, I thought she was Sapphire!" The older one said, "I mean, aren't rubies supposed to be red like your eyes, and sapphires blue like her eyes?"

I shrugged, "I guess. We didn't choose our names…"

Dipper sat next to me and pulled out that book from before, "So you said that something wiped Ruby's memories right? Maybe we can figure something out…" He brushed the leaves off the cover and I gasped.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked.

Dipper gave me a funny look, "In the woods… Why?"

The younger of the men came over, "I wrote that journal. Never did finish it though…"

Dipper looked up to him, "But what about all that invisible ink Stanly?"

Stanly had a confused look, "Invisible ink?"

"That was my doing…" I muttered, opening the journal, "It's meant to show under the full moon, but certain artificial lights can reveal the ink as well. I didn't want my friend to find anything out, so I made an invisible ink and recorded my own findings." I took Dippers blacklight flashlight and shined it over a few of my writings.

"Friend?" Dipper asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah… And after we split, I hid all the journals, but it seems you found one."

"We actually have all three of them!" Mabel said with a wide grin.

I sighed, "Then you know about-" I was cut off by a knock on the door, "How many times am I gonna be cut off today?!"

Mabel squealed and opened the door, letting three girls and a boy in.

I held back a shriek of utter terror.

The boy looked to be about 12, our age. He had golden eyes with cat-like pupils, wavy golden blond hair, and an eye patch over one eye. He wore a yellow suit with black pants and shoes, along with matching bowtie and top hat.

"Grenda! Candy! Pacifica! And who's the cute boy?" She asked with a wink.

Pacifica took the boy's hand, "Oh, this is my new boyfriend. His name's Clint."

Clint stepped up and gave a curt bow, "Nice to meet you Mabel." He said. That voice… That's defiantly him…

I cleared my throat, "Clint… I need to talk to you outside…" I said as I left the room. "Clint" shrugged and followed me outside.

We went behind the house, and I turned to face him,"What are you doing here? I thought I said I never wanted to see you again!" I growled.

"Clint" laughed, "Oh relax Sappy! I'm not here to hurt anyone!

I hissed and tried to slap him, only for my hand to freeze by a strange blue aura. "Clint" just laughed, "You're gonna have to try harder than that Sappy. Just don't anger me, and we'll get along just fine." My hand was released and he went inside.

I growled, "No… I won't let you hurt her… Not this time Bill…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"So, you live in a mansion?!" I asked in awe as Pacifica explained about the new room at her place.

Pacifica nodded, "Yeah! And my dad said that I can invite some friends over for a sleepover after the show!"

All the girls cheered, and I said, "Can I come?"

Pacifica smiled at me, "Of course! We're friends right? Though..." she looked me up and down, "Probably not the best idea to wear that... It's a bit too muddy..." She said, trying to be subtle.

I looked down to my clothes. They were muddy all over and torn in some places from excessive wear, "Yeah... But these are the only clothes I have..." I muttered.

"What? Your parents don't buy you new clothes?" Candy asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't have parents."

Everyone fell silent, and only Mabel was daring enough to break it, "You mean you're..."

"An orphan?" I finished, taking a drink of my milkshake that Stan made me, "Yeah. But like Sapphire mentioned earlier, I have amnesia. So I don't remember them. So it's never really bothered me." I said nonchalantly.

"But wait, you mean you're homeless?" Grenda asked me.

I nodded, "Pretty much. Sapphire and I find work whenever we can, but lately, it hasn't been to good."

"I've got it!" Mabel exclaimed suddenly, "You can stay with us Ruby! I bet I can get Grunkle Stan to legally adopt you, and we'd be family!" She said with bursting enthusiasm, poking my cheek.

I smiled, "Awesome! I'll tell Sapphire when she comes in!"

"Tell her what again?" Dipped asked, finally pulling his head out of that book.

I sipped at my drink as Clint came in and sat down, Sapphire trudging behind angrily, glaring at the floor.

I glanced at my twin and grimaced, "Maybe we should tell her later..." I murmured in Mabel's ear, and she nodded.

Later that night, after the show, and hours of convincing Sapphire to let me go to the sleepover, Mabel was digging through her closet to find me some nicer clothes.

"How about this?" She asked me as she pulled out a summer dress. It was pink and had purple poke-dots on it.

I shook my head, "No thanks."

Mabel rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yeah. Poke-dots are SO out of season." She said as she threw it aside, going back to her stash, "What about this?" She asked, pulling out a skirt and shirt combination, which was like green.

I shook my head again, "I'll look like a walking booger."

Mabel nodded, "I guess so." She said as she tossed that one to the pile as well, "How about this?" She took out a pair of white shorts, a short sleeved red jacket, and a white shirt with-

"NYAN CAT!" I squealed.

Mabel squealed with me, shoving it into my arms and into the bathroom to change.

Tonight was gonna be great!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I watched as Ruby and her friends rode off in the fancy car for the sleepover. I then looked to Dipper and "Clint", who were playing a game of 21 Cards.

"DAMN IT!" Dipper exclaimed, throwing down his cards, "How come you win everytime?!"

"Clint" chuckled, "It's Luck of the Draw Kid. I just have really good luck."

Dipper groaned and slammed his head against the table, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Men were so dramatic at times...

"What's with the long face kid?" Grunkle Stan came downstairs, sipping a can of pop.

The RedHeaded girl who was dealing chuckled, "Clint keeps on beating Dipper at all his games. It's like he can read minds or something!"

"Clint" laughed that eerie laugh of his, sending chills down my neck, "It's luck of the draw, I keep on telling you. I just get lucky. Why don't you play another round and see if you can beat me?"

I growled and sat at the table, "Deal me in redhead. I'm gonna play."

Redhead smiled, "Sure thing dude." She said as she dealt me my cards.

"Clint" looked to me and smiled eerily, "Good lucky Sappy. You need all the help you can get."

I glared at him, "How many times have I told you not to call me that B... Clint..." I growled.

"Clint" rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Sappy." I just sent him another glare before looking through my cards, before slamming them down, "Now that's just bullshit!" I yelled, "Seriously?! Two jacks on the first turn?! Seriously?!"

Dipper put his cards down as well, "Same here. Queens and kings are glass cannons."

"Clint" smirked and put down his cards, a 10 and a Jack, "I win!"

I hissed under my breath, "Damn you Bill..."

"Clint" must have heard me, because he winked at me, "Anyhow, thanks for letting me play. I should really get going though." He said as he got out of the chair.

"What, you got a hot date?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Clint" smirked, "Sorta. She's an old friend, and I can only see her on the nights of the New Moon."

I gasped, and he walked out the door. I snatched Dipper's journal from him and rushed upstairs, locking myself in his room. I heard footsteps and Dipper banging on the door, but I was already flipping through the pages franticly, "C'mon C'mon C'mon!" I growled, "There's gotta be something on wards in here somewhere..."

I continued to flip through the pages, finding no spells or wards, except...

I sighed, putting a hand over my heart. I'd have to take this one for her... She's not strong enough to resist.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Bill, please, I need you..."

I opened my eyes and Bill appeared in front of me, in his demon form, "Well look who came calling. How've you been Sappy?"

I narrowed my eyes, wanting to snap at that name again, but I had to role with it right now, "Look Bill, I wouldn't call for you if it wasn't urgent. I need you to track something down for me." I lied. I needed to keep him distracted from her for at least tonight.

"And what would that be my little princess?"

I cringed, "Look, there's an amulet I found a while back, but I lost it and it's very important to me. I need you to find it for me. You can torture me in my dreams all you want tonight, I just need you to find that amulet." I said through gritted teeth.

Bill snapped his fingers, "Deal! Just draw me a picture of it and I'll find it!"

I took out a scrap piece of paper and drew a pretty looking amulet. Had to make it look realistic, or he wouldn't believe me.

Bill looked at it and nodded, "Alright, got it. See Ya later tonight Sappy!" And he disappeared.

The door finally slammed open and Stanly came in, followed by Dipped, "Who the hell were you talking to in here?" Dipper asked me, looking around.

I looked away, "No one. I was just babbling into thin air." I growled sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Sapphire!" Dipper snatched his journal back, "There's some seriously dangerous things in this book, and you could have summoned something deadly!"

I looked away, muttering, "It wasn't dangerous... I've summoned it before, and it's been fine..."

Stanly placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, "Dipper, maybe you should trust her. I mean, she's the one who wrote half the things in the journals. So she knows what she's doing."

Dipper sighed, "I guess you're right..." He then turned to me, "Sorry for doubting you Sapphire."

I shrugged, trying to not show any betrayal in my eyes, "It's fine. I know what it's like to have trust issues..." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

Stanly sighed, "Look kids, it's getting late. Why don't you get some sleep? Sapphire, we have an extra room if you wanna use that."

I nodded, "I'd appreciate it. Thanks..." I muttered. I was led down to the room and I closed myself in. It was pretty nice, and I put my few possessions on the bed.

I got into some pajamas Mabel lent me, and I slipped in bed, closing my eyes, and waiting for the nightmares to fill my dreaming conscious... 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

At Pacifica's place, we had just finished watching "Knight of Night 3: Return of the Dark Prince. As the credits were rolling, the other girls and I chatted among each other, "That was a good movie." I stated.

Candy smiled, "It was so beautiful..." She said as she wiggled her fingers in front of her like some voodoo movement.

Pacifica nodded, "Totally! I mean like, not only was it sweet, but who would have known that Jack was a vampire?"

Mabel rolled her eyes playfully, "Well, it IS chic flick standards nowadays, am I right ladies?"

Candy giggled, "Vampires seem to get hotter by the night!"

After a moment, I chuckled, "I see what you did there."

Grenda suddenly stood up, "That was the best pun ever! I'm gonna steal it!" She yelled as she punched the air, and we all laughed.

Candy winked, "I came up with that on the spot too!"

"You've got a good brain then." I stated.

Mabel's eyes got all wide and sparkly, "An awesomeness brain!"

Candy giggled, "I like it quite a lot."

I nodded, "Why wouldn't ya', it's helpful I'm sure."

We laughed and passed some jokes until there was a knocking and Pacifica's hot brother, Charles, came in. He was back from collage for the weekend, so he's been setting things up for us, "Girls! Time for smores!

I jumped up excitedly with a grin plastered on my face, "SMORES!" We rushed outside, where Charles had set up a bonfire. We sat around it as Charles passed out sticks and bags of marshmallows, sitting down in the empty seat.

Pacifica smiled, "Wow Charles! How'd you get Mom and Dad to let you do this?"

Charles chuckled, "I said I'd help with the dishes tonight."

I held back a girly laugh, "Well that's one way…" I looked up to the sky, "Wow it's really nice out, and it's a clear night." I breathed, smiling, until my eyes fell on the spot where the moon usually was. 

It's the New Moon!

Mabel looked to the sky and grinned mischievously, "You know what girls? It's midnight, there's no moon, and it's super spooky..." She suddenly brightened up, "How about some spooky stories?"

The girls nodded, "definitely!" Candy exclaimed.

I shuttered, "Y-Yea" 

Mabel looked to be in confusion, "Is something wrong Ruby?"

I looked back to her, "It's nothing…" I muttered.

Mabel gave me a weird look before smiling again, "Alright! Let's start!" She said as she put her marshmallow over the flames.

After the bonfire fizzled out and we were through our sugar rushes, it was time to sleep. As we went up to Pacifica's room and got ready for bed, I looked out the window to the Mystery Shack, wondering how Sapphire was doing.

Until I heard an eerie laugh.

I looked in the mirror, and my left eye is glowing, the color fading to a grey at my pupil, with a triangle over my eye, with three lines above and below my eye.

I covered my eye with my hand, "Not again..." I whimpered. I never remembered what happened next, all I every remembered is darkness…

Mabel sat up and yawned, "Something up Ruby?" She asked me, trying not to wake everyone else.

I shook my head, "N-No...nothing's up"

Mabel came over and sat next to me, "Come on Ruby. I can tell something's wrong. What's wrong?"

Ruby: I sighed and uncovered my eye, "It's this stupid scar thing... It glows every time the New Moon is around…

Mabel gasped, "Whoa! That doesn't look like a scar... I feel like I've seen that mark before, but I forget where..."

I growled, "I hate the stu-"

I froze.

Mabel shook me a bit, "Ruby? Are you ok?"

I heard that eerie laugh, and the world flashed black and white as time froze.

I looked around, until I saw Clint leaning against the wall, smirking at me.

Clint walked up to me and smirked, "Well hello there Rubester."

"C-Clint?' I stuttered.

Clint smirked, "Long times no see Rubes. How've you been this past month?"

I completely ignored the second question, "What're you talking about...we saw each other earlier today..." I said warily, backing away.

Clint chuckled, "Not in this- Oh wait. I'm still in my human form!" He suddenly flashed with a bright light, and was replaced with a floating triangle.

The triangle chuckled, "Now, let's try that again. Long time no see Rubes! How've you been this past month?" 

I stared at him, terrified, "w-who are you..." I asked quietly.

It chuckled, "Name's Bill! I'll be your puppet master tonight! "He suddenly appeared right above me, and blue glowing strings attached to my hands and feet! I struggled to pull them off, but they just stung my hands when they were touched!

I gasped in pain, "What're you doing to me?!"

Bill laughed, "Using my puppet!"

And the world went dark…

I waved my hand in front of Ruby's face, "Helloooooo? Ruby, are you alright?" I asked her as she stared off into space.

Ruby blinked for a moment, then pushed my hand away and slowly started to walk out of the room, looking dazed.

"Ruby?" I asked her, confused as I followed her.

Ruby walked out of the house and through the gates. She was acting very strange…

I walked up to her, "Ruby? What's wrong"

Ruby suddenly stopped in her tracks, "...nothing that concerns you..." She hissed, beginning to walk into the woods.

I grabbed her and shook her, "Ruby! What's happened to you?!"

Ruby gave an eerie laugh, "Nothing's wrong..."

"Something obviously is!" I yelled at her. I looked her in the eye and gasped. They were golden cat eyes, just like Bipper… "Bill Ruby!" I gasped, narrowing my eyes, "Bruby…"

Bruby pulled out of my grip and hissed, "It's none of your concern..." She then ran off towards the forest.

I ran after her, "Bill! Where are you?!" I yelled.

I suddenly heard a laugh from behind, "Right here kiddo!"

I quickly spun around to face the dream demon, who was in his human form, "Bill! Where's Ruby?!"

Bill pointed at the forest, "In there heading towards the mystery shack"

I cracked my knuckles, "Let her go!"

Bill just laughed, "I don't believe I will."

"What will it take to get you to let her go you evil triangle?!" I asked him through gritted teeth.

Bill lust laughed and ruffled my hair, "Oh you'd never cooperate if I told you."

"Try me." I growled.

Bill smirked and his visible eye turned to a light shade of red, "It'll take you and your brothers lives..."

I gasped, "Forget it!"

Bill just laughed, "I told you!"

I shook myself, "There has to be something we can work out!" I didn't like working a deal with Bill, but I couldn't just let him control Ruby!

Bill shook his head, "I've been doing this way before you even met the girl, I've gotten much stronger and I don't want to give that up now!"

I growled, "What do you mean?!"

Bill rolled his visible eye, "That mark on her eye, her amnesia, all my doing kid."

"What?! Why did you do that to her?!" I yelled, wrapping my hands around Bill's slender neck.

Bill grabbed my wrists and threw me to the ground, "I have my reasons, you'll figure it out soon enough..." He then smiled and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

"Bill! Come back here!" I yelled after him, but there was no response. I quickly took out my phone and dialed for Dipper.

"C'mon, pick up, pick up!" I whispered to myself.

After a few minutes, I had began to give up hope, but then I heard a click.

"This had better be good for you to call me at 3 AM..." Dipper groaned tiredly.

"Dipper we have a code triangle!" I yelled through the phone.

I heard Dipper scratch his head and sigh, "Code- What? Mabel, I don't have the code book with me. Just put it to me strait for once..." He said with a yawn.

I growled. I was loosing my patience here! "It's Bill! He's done something to Ruby!"

"Bill?!" Dipper was wide awake now, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?! What's he done?!"

Finally, he was understanding how serious this was! "He's got some kind of control over her mind, I don't know what it is but their headed towards you!"

I heard Dipper grab something, "Alright. I'll try and catch her half way. We'll find a way." And he hung up.

I hung up, grabbing the journal and went downstairs downstairs, only to run into Grunkle Stan in the living room.

"Whoa! What's the hurry kid?" He asked me, ruffling my hair a little.

I opened my mouth to speak, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, "I believe his hurry is me." Bill! I looked behind me to find Clint was behind me. But now that I look at him, he DOES look like a Human Bill! He must have somehow created a human form for himself!

Bill's fingernails dug into my flesh, and I flinched. Grunkle Stan just shrugged though, "Works for me. You two play nice." He said as he went back to his room.

Bill smirked, "Now then shall we be going?"

I took a deep breath and called out, "Sapphire!" But she didn't respond. I tried again, but she was silent!

I ran back upstairs to her room, going in and trying to shake her awake, "Sapphire, come on wake up!" I shook her franticly. She just whimpered in her sleep, looking horrified.

Bill just laughed, "Try all you want kid, only I can release her from the nightmare."

Sapphire was shaking, as if horrified, and she was whimpering. There was then a banging on the window, and someone crawled in.

Ruby!

"Ruby?!" I backed away, "How'd she get here so fast?!"

Bill chuckled, "Now I have control of her mind she's got some increased skill." He said with a sinister smile.

I growled, "You sick bastard! What do you even want?!"

Bill sneered, "I just like seeing you scared and I have a history with this one." He said as he jerked his thumb at Ruby.

"What do you mean?!" I asked, subtly grabbing a baseball bat, hoping that Bill didn't notice.

Bill chuckled, "We've known each other for a while, years even!" He leaned against the frame of the door, crossing his arms.

"What about Sapphire?!" I questioned him, "How long have you known her?!"

Bill just laughed, "Even longer!" At this mention, Sapphire started to whimper louder.

I clenched my fist around the bat handle, "Why do you have to use them?! They never did anything to deserve this!"

A twisted grin spreads across his face as his eye began to glow red, "It gets me closer to my plans using you kids like this..."

I growled, and, building up the courage, I swung the bat at Bill with all of my strength!

Bill just bended back, further than a human should, to avoid it, "Nice try Pinetree..." He grabbed the bat and threw it aside, delivering a roundhouse kick to my head and knocking me to the ground! I tried to get back up, but I felt Bill's knee on my chest, pinning me to the ground!

Bill smiled down at me and raised a flaming hand above me, tightens his grip on my wrist.

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked, panicking.

Bill let out a maniacal laugh, "You'll see soon enough!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Bill sneered, "You're not escaping me this time..."

"What are you gonna do?!" I asked in panic, struggling to get free.

Bill smirked, "This'll sting a bit. Oh who am I kidding. It's gonna burn like hell!" He suddenly grabbed the side of my neck, and the flames on his hand began to slither into my flesh!

You know what it's like when you burn yourself on the stove, and you have to put cold water over your burn?

Well this was ten times worse! As the flames consumed the delicate skin on my neck, it felt like death had me in a choke hold and was dragging me down into the dark abyss! It felt as if my neck was being torn apart cell by cell, and I could feel every single one of them explode! It took all my willpower not to scream!

When Bill lifted his hand and let go of me, I attempted to hold my wound to help the pain subside, but flinched when I realized that made it hurt worse.

"There we go now… I've marked you."

I gasped in pain, "Marked me?! With what?!"

Bill took out a mirror and handed it to me so I could see what scar awaited my eyes.

The scar was extremely detailed. It was a rimmed triangle, with an eye in the middle, however, on each side there were a pair of demon wings that curved inwards. 

I touched the mark again and flinched, "Why did you do this to me?!"

"It's a warning. For your uncle and his brother..." Bill cackled, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

I grimaced, "Yeah... A lot..." I touched it again, flinching at the pain. Bill certainly knew what he was doing.

Bill smirked, "Have fun explaining it!"

"Explaining what?" I held back a sigh of relief as Mabel rushed into the room. Bill looked over to he and smirked. I took the advantage of his distraction and shoved him away.

"Whoa hey!" He said as he fell to the floor.

Mabel rushed to my side, "Dipper, what happened?"

I growled, "He branded me!"

Mabel gasped, "What?!" She gently lifted my hand, gazing at the scar, "That's the same mark Ruby has!"

Bill chuckled, "Not exactly. Hers doesn't have the wings. Her face didn't have the room for them.

I backed away slowly, "What did you do..."

Bill rolled his eye, "Oh nothing..."

Mabel let out a raging battle cry, grabbing the bat and swinging it at Bill! But he grabbed it and hit her with it, "Nice try shooting star..." His eye began to glow an even fiercer red.

As he began to approach my sister, I clenched my teeth and jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms around neck, choking him.

Bill hissed, "Get off of me!" He slammed his back against the wall, and I gasped from the air being knocked from my lungs, but there was no way I was letting go!

"Go Dipper!" Mabel cheered, getting back up and grabbing the bat again, bashing Bill on the head several times with it!

But Bill just growled, "You two are making me mad!" Ruby ran up to Mabel and tackled her, pinning her against the wall! Bill then grabbed me by the throat and threw me to the ground!

"Let me go you evil triangle!" Mabel screamed.

Bill laughed, "Only when I feel like it! I love seeing that terrified expression..." and a twisted smile spreads across his face. He approached Mabel, his hand flaming and ready to brand her! I tried to get up and stop him!

Until I heard a metallic sound ring through the room.

Time seemed to stop for a split second as the world flashed black and white, with the exception of the red splashing to the floor!

The phenomenon finished as soon as it started, and Sapphire was kneeling behind Bill, blood dripping from her blue bladed sword, and a gash across Bill's stomach.

Bill stumbled backwards, "Damn Sappy! You've gotten better!" He then smirked, "But so have I. Hey Rubes, take care of your twin."

Ruby let go of Mabel and approached Sapphire. But Sapphire just grabbed her by the collar and put a hand over her glowing eye, and muttered, "Zelvña…" Ruby then suddenly collapsed on the floor, asleep, and her mark disappeared.

Bill hissed, "... How did you do that...?"

Sapphire flicked the blood off her sword, "I have my ways." She growled, "Now I suggest you leave now, unless you want Vangōra here to go through your torso." She pointed her sword at him.

Bill sneered, "Sorry Sappy. But I can't stick around to find out what that thing would do to me in this form. See you around!" He ran up to the open window and jumped out.

I stood up shakily, "Finally..." I breathed, then looked down at my shirt, "Oh, wonderful..."

"Are you alright?" Sapphire asked me.

I took off my jacket, "Just got blood on me, that's it…" I muttered. How was I gonna explain this to Grandpa and Grunkle Stan?

Sapphire chuckled, "I can clean that up... Wait a moment..." She glanced at my neck and gasped, "That mark... He got you?"

I rubbed my neck and winced, "Yeah..."

Sapphire sighed, "Alright... Hold still..."

I was a little surprised by thing, "What, why?"

"Just do it!" She snapped. I stiffened, but didn't move. She then put a hand to my scar and muttered, "Helìa…" The pain subsided, and when I looked in the mirror, the scar was gone.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Running a finger over the now smooth skin.

Sapphire took her hand back, "I have my ways. Anyhow, I hid the mark. It'll only show in complete darkness on the Night of the New Moon."

"Just like Ruby..." I summarized.

Sapphire nodded, "Yeah. Unfortunately, Bill's magic becomes too strong on those nights so it'll always show then."

"Oww…" We heard a groan and we turned to find that Ruby was waking up, "Everything hurts…" 

Mabel rushed over to her and hugged her, "Ruby!"

Sapphire also rushed to Ruby's side, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Ruby rubbed her head, "I think so, my head hurts though..."

Sapphire smiled slightly, "I figured…" She murmured as she began to rub her sister's back.

Ruby smiled, "Thanks sis..." She whispered, hugging her.

Sapphire sighed, "No problem. What are twins for?" And she hugged her back, "You don't remember what happened do you?"

Ruby shook her head, "No... Nothing..."

Sapphire sighed in relief, "Good... I'd be bad if you did... I'm just glad you're safe now…"

Ruby sighed and fell asleep, and Sapphire looked to me and Mabel, "So how long until you an your friends run is out of town?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, we would never do that, we are going to fight that menace as a team and no ones going to stop that!"

Mabel nodded, "Why would we run you out of town?"

Sapphire sighed, "This happens every time... Bill possesses Ruby, I have to snap her out of it, then they ether run us out of town or worse..."

My heart twisted at the thought, "That sounds awful…"

Sapphire shrugged, "I've had worse..."

I looked Sapphire in the eye, and asked, "How do you know him anyway?"

Sapphire sighed again, "You'll have to promise not to tell anyone..."

I nodded, "Alright, I promise."

Sapphire sighed and looked to Ruby, "Alright... Though..." She looked to Mabel, "Mabel, perhaps you and Ruby should be heading back to the sleepover..."

"Ruby seems fine where she is." I pointed out, seeing that Ruby was sleeping like an angel.

Ruby: (shifts in her sleep)

"Just do it!" Sapphire snapped, then her tone softened, "Please… I don't want her accidentally hearing this..."

I sighed and looked to my sister, "Mabel why don't you take her back?"

Mabel nodded and took Ruby, "Alright. See you later." And they left.

I then looked to Sapphire, "We're good now."

Sapphire nodded and sat on her bed, "You might as well sit down. This is gonna be a while..." As I sat down next to her, she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, "I guess I should start by telling you that we're actually orphans... Our parents died in a fire a long time ago, when we were only 5... We ran away, fearing that child services would separate us... So we were in the woods for a few weeks, and we nearly starved. One night though, we were sleeping in a cave, and we found a secret bunker... We stayed there for the night, but that Night, I met someone..." She took a deep breath, "Bill..."

"Sounds crazy..."

Sapphire nodded, "It was... He said that he knew our past, and wanted to help us... He said we were special, being able to see things others couldn't... And special abilities... He said that as long as I became his assistant, and his student, that he would take care of us..." She shook her head, "I unfortunately agreed... I knew something was wrong with him, but I went against my gut feeling... I've got something to show you..."

She took off her black leather jacket and her fingerless gloves. She then muttered something under her breath, and I gasped.

On her shoulder was the same mark Bill had given me. The same Rimmed Triangle, same eye, same demon wings, however, the ends of the demon wings continued to twist down and around her arm, ending at a scar on her wrist.

"He gave me this... When we made our blood bond..." She said with a shudder.

I took her arm gently, examining every little detail about the mark. It was incredibly well made, yet looked extremely painful. Just looking at it made my own scar hurt.

Sapphire sighed and closed her eyes, "So, I agreed, an became his assistant and student... I helped him with his research, and he taught me what magic he knew, a good half or more of it was dark magic... Things one shouldn't learn... But I never told Ruby. I just told her that I was an intern, and that's how I got the money for our food... I knew the darkest parts of the world, parts I didn't want her to see... So I've protected her from the darker knowledge that I possess... But... One day, she followed me to my training, and she found Bill there..." She began to shake, and tears were threatening at the corner of her eyes, "He wiped her memory completely to keep my secret, and at that point, cursed her so that he can possess her on nights like this... I left Bill that night, my only purpose to protect Ruby..."

I let go of her arm and gently took her hand, "I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

Sapphire shook her head, "Don't be..." She muttered, "I brought it on myself and Ruby. I'm the one at fault here, which is why I refuse to let anyone hurt Ruby... Trust me, if she wasn't around, I would have sank into insanity a long time ago..." 

I pondered this for a moment. This girl had been battling against the world, a dream demon, and insanity for years, all to protect her sister. And all of it was Bill's fault… He had to be stopped…

I stood up suddenly, "We have to defeat him..."

Sapphire just shook her head, "There's no way... Trust me, I tried at a time, and failed... It nearly killed both Ruby and me... He drank from the Immortal Spring, and can't be killed..."

I growled, "I don't care!" I walked over to the window and slammed my hands down on the desk in front of it, "He's planning something big, I don't know what it is but we have to stop it... Or others will suffer the same fate…" I closed my eyes, thinking…

Sapphire put a hand on my shoulder, "You don't know Bill like I do Dipper... If you wanna put in nerd terms for you to understand, what you've seen is only about a measly 2% of his power... And that's in his imprisoned form..."

My eyes shot open, "Excuse me?!"

"That's not his true form." Sapphire explained, "He's looking for something to let him access his true form..."

I slammed my fist into the desk), "Dammit…" I growled.

Sapphire sighed, "Look, Dipper, the only way you could defeat him would to be to gain his level of power. I could teach you a few things, but without immortality, you're helpless..."

I shook my head, "I don't care…"

Sapphire gave me a wary glance, "Look, if you want, I can teach you some things, but you must promise to only use them in self defense... What I could teach you could destroy many at a time if in the wrong hands..." She warned me.

I sighed. What she possessed sounded very dangerous, however, if we were to ever defeat Bill, I would need all the help I could get, "Teach me." I told her, looking her strait in the eyes.

Sapphire stood up, "Alright. Meet me at the edge of the woods later. We start at dawn. Now go so I can sleep."

I nodded, "Alright… Goodnight Sapphire…"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, I went out into the woods. I wasn't exactly sure what Sapphire was gonna teach me, but it had better be good for getting up at 5 AM for…

As I walked through the forest, I looked around me at the trees. I never knew how nice it was out here in the woods in the mornings… So peaceful and calm…

I was so wrapped up in the atmosphere, that I didn't notice a patch of fake grass that I tripped on!

"OOF!" I exclaimed, hitting the ground. I sat up, and looked to where I tripped, pulling back the fake grass. Under there was a compartment, and a… Book… Wow. Déjà Vu much?

I pulled it out of the compartment, brushing the dirt off of it. It was a journal, similar to the other ones. However, the book was blue, the corners and hand silver, and the hand had five fingers, and the number four on it…

I opened it up, scanning through the pages. The handwriting wasn't Sapphire's or Grandpa Stanly's handwriting… That was for sure…

I tucked it away in my jacket, figuring I would ask Grandpa about it later. I then set off to where Sapphire was waiting.

When I found her, she was sitting against a tree, playing a strange harp and flute mix sort of instrument… I had never seen it… Though she was only playing the harp part. As she plucked at the strings, her eyes, closed, I heard her singing…

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?

Wear a necklace of hope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called  
Out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

"That's quite the song." I stated, making her jump.

"Dipper! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She growled, "I thought Bill was gonna attack again!"

I chuckled, "Don't worry. He won't for a while." Sapphire stood up and put her instrument in her jacket, "So, what are you gonna teach me?"

Sapphire picked up a pebble from the ground, "Magic. Catch." She said, throwing it to me, and I barely caught it, "I want you to focus on that rock, and then say the word Frezlr."

"Is that even a word?" I asked, staring at the rock.

"Just do it!" Sapphire snapped.

I sighed in defeat and focused on the rock with all my concentration muttering, "Frezlr…"

Nothing.

"Try again." Sapphire said, popping an M&amp;M in her mouth.

I sighed, focusing again, harder this time, "Frezlr!" I continued to focus, and it took a few moments to realize I was making it float, "Whoa!" I lifted it up to my eye level, twirling it around in the air, until it shot towards my face and hit me in the forehead, "OWW!" I rubbed my forehead and looked over to Sapphire, who was laughing hysterically!

Sapphire wiped away a tear, "I'[m sorry, but your face was all scrunched up, I had to!" her laughter became a chuckle, "Pain sure is hilarious."

I froze, recognizing that line. I walked over to Sapphire and held her face, looking into her eyes for any sign of the dream demon.

Sapphire stared back at me, her expression blank, before bashing her forehead against mine!

I stumbled back, "What was that for?!"

"You were too close." she stated, standing up.

I growled, standing up to face her, "I was making sure Bill didn't take control of you!"

Sapphire's eyes narrowed, and she quickly slapped me across the face, knocking me to the ground! "Class is dismissed, you jackass." She then spun around and stormed off.

I stood up again, brushing myself off. What was her deal? I shook it off, and began to walk through the forest, when I heard a bloodcurdling screech! It wasn't anything like I had heard before, like the cry of both an eagle and a lion!

Forgetting about Sapphire, I rushed towards the sound, my feet flying off the ground as I sprinted to the sound! And what I found amazed me!

In front of me, was a silver Griffin! Its feathers were bright silver, fading to a bright gold at the ends of its wings. Its tail swished side to side, as its large claws slashed at the mountain lion it was facing.

Such an amazing creature!

The Mountain Lion's roar snapped me out of my daze, as it jumped on the Griffin's back and continued to slash at it! Thinking fast, I picked up a rock and threw it at the Mountain Lion, hitting it right in the eye! It then roared, jumping off and fleeing, leaving the griffin alone.

I looked back to the Griffin, which had collapsed on the ground. I rushed to help it, but it saw me and reared up, screeching in panic and fear, favoring its left wing.

I slowed my pace and approached it slower, "Shshsh… Easy there…" I said in a gentle voice, "I'm not gonna hurt you…" it calmed down and I stuck out my hand for it to sniff, and it let me pet its head gently, "There we go… You'll be ok…" I snuck over to its wing that it was favoring, finding it was broken.

Remembering seeing something about Griffins in it, I pulled out the journal I had found earlier that day, turning to the Griffin page, "Alright…" I muttered before reading to myself, "Unlike their Mountain Dwelling cousins the Stethera, the Griffins are gentle giants. They are rare to attack, and nest in the deepest, most peaceful parts of the forest. They are herbivores, their diets consisting of mostly fruits, contributing to their peaceful personality. However, if their pride is threatened, they will become deadly beasts, destroying anything that threatens their pride. They're extraordinary climbers, runners, and fliers." I then looked to the bottom of the page, "Alright… Weakness… Broken Wing can result in partial paralysis…" I looked to the Griffin, who was struggling to get up, but kept on collapsing, "We better get that fixed."

I took out my light and shined it on the pages, "Alright… All I have to do it secure the wing to align with the back, and it'll heal properly…" I looked around, climbing up a tree and cut some vines off the trees with my pocket knife, jumping back down and approaching the griffin, "This may hurt a little, alright?" I said in a gentle tone, and the griffin nodded, as if it understood me… I gently took the wing holding it as instructed and tied it up so it would heal correctly, "There you go. You'll be fine…"

The griffin looked at me, and then smiled with its pointed teeth, nuzzling me gently. It then climbed up an apple tree, grabbing two apples, then jumped down, offering one to me.

"Is this for me?" I asked as it put it in my hand, and began to eat the other one. I took that as a yes, and started to eat, looking at the facts on griffins. Judging by the size of the crest, it was a female one. She was unusually tame for a wild animal…

I stood up after finishing, starting to walk back to the shack, only to hear footsteps behind me, and I turned around to find her following me.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but you can't come with me. I don't know how I would explain to my Grunkle and Grandpa how I tamed a griffin." I began to walk away, but I heard footsteps again, and I turned around to her, "Stay!" I said firmly, causing the griffin to flinch, sitting down, and whimpering. It was sad, and made me feel a bit guilty, but she couldn't come home with me…

I went back to the shack, where Mabel and Ruby were playing with Waddles in the yard, playing "Tag the Pig" or something like that. I just ignored them and went inside and up to my room… I was feeling exhausted for some reason, so I went up to take a nap.

_I was in a forest, the leaves on the trees turning bright golden colors. I was in the clearing, sitting in the grass, Sapphire sitting next to me. We were just hanging out, passing stories between each other._

_Sapphire laughed, "Wait, so let me get this straight. Mabel had to go an entire month wearing nothing but a bathing suit and floaties because she lost that bet to you?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah. It was one of the few times I actually won a bet. I'm pretty bad at them."_

"_Oh come on Dipshit." She said while playfully punching my arm, "You don't give yourself enough credit!"_

_I chuckled, "It's only true…"_

_Sapphire chuckled, leaning her head on my shoulder, "Well, everyone has their flaws…"_

_I looked down at her, "And what would be your flaw Ms. Rivers?" I asked._

_Sapphire smiled at me, "That's I'm a sucker for a guy like you." She leaned up and kissed me gently, wrapping her arms around my neck. I was a bit surprised, but returned the kiss, closing my eyes and enjoying her warm embrace…_

_Then, I felt a gust of cold air._

_I opened my eyes, and she was gone, "Sapphire?" I stood up, looking around, but she was no where to be found._

_Where was she?_

_I walked into the forest, looking around. There was no sight of her, but the sky gradually got darker, and the forest began to die around me, the trees became barren. Everything then turned dark, until I came across a lone pine, a sword driven in its trunk. Not just any sword though…Sapphire's sword, Vangora…_

_I pulled it out, and blood began to poor out of the gash… I dropped the sword and ran, bursting back into the clearing, but it was different. Pioneer looking people surrounded a tree, where a boy was standing on a box, crying, and there was a noose around his neck._

"_Well boy?! Do you confess your crimes?" One of the men called to the boy, "You're an elf! Just confess it and we may give mercy!"_

_I looked at the boy. He only looked to be twelve years old, he had golden blond hair, golden eyes, and one eye was bloodied and torn up._

_The boy cried out, "I'm not an elf! I'm innocent I swear!" He cried, trembling, "Please… I only drank from the Immortal Spring… That's why I know magic… I swear I'm not an elf!" Bloody tears ran down his cheeks as he gave a desperate plea._

_The crowd yelled out in anger, throwing stones and other things at him. One of them then walked up to the boy, "Too bad elf…" And he kicked the box out from the boy._

_There was a snapping sound, and the boy went limp, bloody tear stains still on his cheeks. The crowd cheered, and I backed away, turning around and sprinting back into the forest! I had figured out by this point it was a nightmare, but I couldn't escape from my prison of terror and slumber. The forest seemed to go on and on, the blood red moon glaring down at me in all its rage and fury!_

_I went back to the tree with Vangora in it, and stared at it. Why had that boy seemed so… Familiar?_

"_You know exactly why." I spun around. There, was a silhouette or a tall, slender man. His coat was black and red, reaching down to his ankles and fanning outward at the front. He only had one eye visible, and it was (go figure) blood red._

_I backed away, only to trip on something… Or… Someone…_

_I looked to where I tripped and gasped, finding Sapphire's body on the ground, pale, cold, and still… I looked up to the man, "Did you do this?!"_

_The man nodded, "She was a traitor. She deserved to die…"_

_I growled, holding her body protectively, "You evil bastard!" I yelled, growling._

_The man shook his head, "You should be thanking me. If your family had found out what she was, she would have suffered a much worse fate. I gave her a way out with no pain." He then kicked me to the ground and put a foot on me, pulling Vangora out of the tree, "Just as I'll do for you."_

_I struggled to get away franticly, "NO! Please don't!"_

_He raised the sword over his head, ready to strike! He then swung it down, and I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst!_

I was suddenly woken up by a clattering round on the roof! It was sunset, and the scents of dinner wafted up to my room.

I sat up, rubbing my head, shaking and pale, "It was just a dream… Just a dream…" I muttered to myself… I looked outside, and jumped when I was a pair of glowing blue eyes staring at me.

She pecked the window open and the griffin climbed into my room, nuzzling me. I pushed her away, "I thought I said you couldn't come home with me!"

"Dipper?" I froze when I heard Grunkle Stan's voice and he came in the door, "What's all the-" He froze when he saw the griffin, along with me pale, shaking, and sweaty, "What the heck happened here kid?


End file.
